Predalien invasion
by Demontigerlover
Summary: Karin Brown is an average 19 year old living with her parents. One day she comes home from work to find her house covered in black goo. Her parents are dead and are stuck to the wall covered with that goo. Suddenly a monster attacks her and pins her to the ground. Instead of killing her he does something completely different. Predalien/Human, Sex, 18 , gore


I walked onto the front lawn of my house and got my keys out of my pocket. I opened the front door and opened it. I walked inside and turned around to close the door. When I turned back around I stopped dead in track. The whole hallway was covered in weird black goo. I touched it and looked as some weird slime stuck to my fingers. I cringed and whipped it off on my pants. I heard movement in the living room and quickly stopped moving. I quietly grabbed a lamp and sneaked my way to the living room. I rose the lamp in the air and quickly turned the corner to see an empty room. I saw more goo and cringed again. I heard screams coming from upstairs and recognized them as my mothers. I quickly ran to the basement, dropping the lamp in the process. I rushed down the stairs and looked around. I saw two weird cocoons in the goo and walked towards them. I saw two heads sticking out. I looked at them and recognized my parents. My dad had a hole in his head and my mom had the same but than by her mouth. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and snicked. I gently stroked my moms cheek and let the tears fall down.

"Mommy." I cried as I looked at her.

I then heard a weird sound behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a weird monster like thing. It was green-ish in the front and black on the back. It's head had a crown like shape with weird appendages came out of the back of it's head. It also had mandibles by it's mouth, covering the sharp teeth. It had no eyes but seemed to see every move I made. It was also very muscled and had a long tail with a really sharp end, almost like a spear. It slowly stood up to it's full height but couldn't cause the ceiling was to low. It growled again and slowly walked towards me. I looked around and saw the stairs to my right. I waited for the right moment and sprinted towards it. I ran up the stairs with the creature following me. I ran towards the front door and reached for the handle. Right when I touched the metal I felt something wrap around my leg and pull me to the ground. My head smacked hard against the wooden floor and I felt light headed. The creature was now hovering above me and sniffed me. It sniffed my hair and my back, my ass, my legs and slowly made its way back up. My breath hitched as he turned me around. It sniffed my face and down to my breast. It purred a bit as it sniffed my nipple and went down my stomach. I felt it sniff my privet part. It purred once again and nudged it. I let out a gasp and looked down to see the creature looking at me. It crawled up and looked down at me. It rose a claw and quickly ripped my clothing off of my body. I gasped again and tried to crawl away. It didn't let me as it grabbed my ankle and dragged me towards itself. It picked me up and walked up the stairs towards the attic. In the middle of the attic, which was covered in the black stuff like the rest of the house, was a big nest like thing. It placed me on the nest thingy and it was surprisingly soft. I tried to get up again and run but the creature took a tight hold on me. It pinned my arms and legs down and brought its head to my left hand. The black stuff came out of it's mouth. The goo quickly hardened and the creature let go of the hand. It did the same to my other hand and my feet. I tried to struggle free but I was really stuck. The creature the drooled all over my breasts and went down to my womanhood. It's mandibles took a hold of my thighs and spread them as far apart as possible. He brought his mouth closer and suddenly something shot into my womanhood. I let out a scream and looked down to see a tube coming from it's mouth and going into my vagina. It started pumping something into me that were like the size of an orange. The things kept coming.

1...2...3...4...5.

Omg! What the fuck was going on. The creature then pulled the tube out and crawled back up. I felt something pocking my womanhood and looked down. My eyes widened at what I saw. It was a giant cock. The creature slowly pushed it in and I could feel it pressing against my womb. I let out a scream again and threw my head back. The creature lowered it's head towards my neck and purred. It started to move in a rapid pace, not letting my adjust. I let out moans of pain and pleasure and tried to free my hands. I suddenly felt a shock of pleasure soar through my body and let out a scream. The creature noticed the spot and kept hitting it. I moaned in pleasure and curled up my toes. I felt my chest tighten as I got this weir feeling in my stomach. The creature went faster as he felt me tighten around his dick. I let out a final scream as I came all over the creatures cock. The creature just kept going. After 15 minutes he finally shot his cum inside my womb, where the weird orange sized things were. By now I looked as if I was 5 months pregnant.

"That felt great." I heard a voice say.

I looked around to find the source of the voice and then looked at the creature.

"You can talk?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"But only others of my kind can understand me and now you because you're my mate." He explained and pulled his cock out of my vagina.

I let out a moan as I felt it leaving my body.

"Wait. I am your mate?" I asked and the creature nodded.

"Yeah, from now on, you are. And together we will take over this petty planet." He said and broke the goo that covered my hands and feet.

"What are you?" I asked and looked him over.

"I am a Yautjomorph or a predalien as you humans call me." He said and purred.

"But you can call me Thorn, that's the name some humans gave me." He said and nudged me.

I slowly sat up but found it difficult. I looked down to see my belly swollen. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at Thorn in shock.

"What did you do?!" I asked and Thorn nudged my belly, while purring.

"I impregnated you, idiot. How else would we take over the planet?" He asked and I looked down again.

I poked my belly and felt something hard.

"What did you put inside of me?" I asked and looked up at Thorn.

"My eggs." He said and I cocked my eyebrow.

"Why did you put your eggs inside me if you later on put your sperm inside me too?" I asked and looked back at my belly.

"Because, the eggs will replace your eggs, meaning you wont be able to give birth to a human baby ever again, only Yautjomorphs. The sperm is what you will need every time you want to get pregnant, just like you humans do." Thorn explained and I nodded.

"Okay." I said and suddenly felt sleepy.

I slowly laid back down and closed my eyes. I felt Thorn wrap himself around me and lay his head on my belly. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, my queen." Was the last thing I heard before darkness over took me.


End file.
